


Perfect for one

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: But the squad came to the rescue, F/F, Fluff, Heather needs to get a ticket, License., Mac got stood up again, Poly Heathers, Revoked., Shes speeds in every story i write, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Yet another time Mac gets stood up by Kurt Kelly. Of course it was at the crowded movies in front of most of the school so it extra embarrassing. However, when the other Heathers and Veronica come to the rescue the night takes a turn for the better.





	Perfect for one

It was Saturday night, and a popular Saturday night tradition at Westerburg high was to catch a flick at the movies. Most of the student body who had any social status could be found there. Certain students such as Heather McNamara had special plans with a Mr. Kurt Kelly. The other Eagles had given her a lift to the theater about twenty minutes ago... when her date was supposed to show up. 

_You gotta be kidding me, this can't be happening again! It's so embarrassing. Everyone's gonna make fun of me! _Mac shouted in her mind, shifting her weight as she stared at the theater doors impatiently. This was the third time she'd been stood up by Kurt in the span of a month. He wasn't exactly the reliable type when it came to these things. 

_Why do I even try anymore. _

Mac dragged herself over to concession, placing her arms on the counter and her head in her hands. "A big bucket of popcorn. Perfect for one." Mac mumbled to herself. The man behind the counter nodded and got to work on the snack when suddenly a shout rang out behind her.

"Make that four!" 

"How'd you guys know?" She grinned as her friends approached, hugging the three who had showed up just in time. Little did they know they'd just saved her from a world of embarrassment. 

"Veronica had a feeling, plus we all know that Kurt isn't the best at dating." Chandler smiled, tapping her on the shoulder gently. 

"Was the movie your idea?" Veronica asked, walking behind Mac to grab the popcorn off the counter and take a big handful.

"Nope! The date was, just not the place. Kurt likes to do things that don't involve much thought or talking."Mac said, kicking her foot softly on the floor.

"Then do you want to get out of here? We can all go back to my place and have a sleepover!" Chandler blurted. "All of you have left some sort of clothing at my place one time or another so you don't have to sleep in those clothes" 

"I'm down! My parents never notice when i'm home or not." Veronica stated through a mouth full of popcorn. 

"As long as its you i don't think my folks will mind." Duke noted, her parents weren't the most lenient when it came to staying at others places except when it came to Ms. Chandler who they had know since the start of middle school.

"Same here!'" Mac chirped out, wrapping her arms around the trio and almost knocking the snack bucket out of the newest eagle's hand.

"Good. My parents are out of town so I think we will have a fine time." Chandler grinned demonically, jingling her car keys with a pump of her brows.

\-----------In the car---------------------------------------

"I hope you all put on your seat belts cause i'm not slowing down!" Chandler shouted over the blaring music and out the open windows of her Porsche, her baby, that just so happened to be flying down the quiet backstreets of their hometown. It screeched on corners, glistened under street lights, the cold night air left a refreshing sting on the groups faces. 

"Red, its a absolute wonder that you haven't died yet." Veronica laughed, sticking her hand out the window and running her fingers through the whizzing wind, "Do you always drive like this?" She asked with a bump of her elbow into the red Heather's arm.

"Yup! Except when I got traffic, that really snaps my bra straps." Chandler growled, narrowing her eyes at the road ahead and rolling her shoulders. "So, Mac and Cheese, whats the story?" She soon asked, eyes never leaving the road.

"The story? There's no story, it's not the first time I've been stood up. So that's it. I just have a crappy boyfriend. Nothing else." Mac grimaced, rubbing her arm uncomfortably and staring at the passing scenery from the backseat window. 

"Yeah he's crappy all right. Why are you still with him?" The green clad girl probed, slapping the leather seat.

"Cause I like him, he's pretty, and he's kinda smart. Not to mention that i'm head of the cheer team and he's the star quarterback. That's like the gold standard for high school relationships!" McNamara shouted, gesturing largely with her hands. Sure the boy was cute but the stress wasn't worth it.

"Is it though?" Veronica said with a over exaggerated wince from the passenger seat, looking into the rear view mirror at the small girl.

"At Westerburg it is." Mac grumbled, adjusting her blazer. 

"No. At Westerburg the gold standard for relationships is a actual respectable partner. Not that oaf you call baby." Rolling her eyes, Chandler tossed a puff of hair behind her shoulder. She was right, she knew she was right. Everyone in the car knew. It was a unspoken rule that no one disagreed with Heather Chandler, whether she was wrong or not. Before they knew it, the car came to an abrupt stop in the long driveway. "We're here ladies, now get out." She groaned, snapping the gearshift into park aggressively. 

By the time the other girls realized where they were, Heather had already slammed her car door and made it to the front door of the impressive mansion.

"I mean, she just leaves us doesn't she?" Veronica said, shaking her head as she closed the cherry red door. The remaining few nodding in agreement as the watched the HBIC tap her foot impatiently at the entrance to the home. Once the other eagles had reached the house they all headed inside. Chandler parading in front of them and up the stairs without another word spoken.

"Heather, I've said it once and ill say it again, seeing your house will never get old." Veronica smiled, glancing around the immaculate foyer.

"Grab your junk, it's in the bottom drawer on the right." Chandler groaned as the entered her bedroom, stepping into the bathroom quickly to remove her make up. Shuffling over to the dresser the remaining Heathers had their way rummaging through the loose clothing. Duke was quick to find her green jogging shorts and find a place in the room to change.

"That's where these went! I thought i lost em!" Mac shouted, pulling out a matching pair of yellow lace underwear then quickly shoving it back in to the drawer with a bright red blush now present on her cheeks. Running a hand through her golden blonde locks she then grabbed a black nightgown and a fluffy yellow robe from the dresser.

"So where should I change?" Veronica questioned, electing to ignore what Mac had just done. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she watched Mac slip out of her classic look then switching to Duke who just rolled her eyes.

"We're all ladies. None of us are going to judge you." The girl in yellow squeaked, tying the robe up tightly and dropping onto the floor promptly. 

"Don't argue with sunflower here, she's right." Duke shrugged, looking towards the smiling girl on the ground. "Plus, were gonna be here all night so you might as well get comfy." pulling on her dark green shorts and removing her blazer and dress shirt to reveal a white tank already underneath. Nodding in agreement, Veronica drifted over to the clothes that remained in the drawer and sifted through. It wasn't long till she discovered her own pajamas which consisted of a pair of men's blue plaid sleep pants and a old over sized t shirt. 

"Hey pages, hows the book?" Veronica quipped, tapping the spine of the book repeatedly from her spot on the floor. Dropping the book down slowly the Heather in green shook her head as she tried her best to fight of the smile that threatened to creep across her face.

"Pretty good Penguin, where's your umbrella?" Gesturing towards Veronica's monocle, she finally smiled. With a laugh similar to the classic DC villain, the newest eagle popped the monocle out of its place. 

"What you writing there anyways?" Chandler called out from the adjoining bathroom, her focus still on the mirror. 

"Oh its nothing, just my diary." She stated, flicking her pencil against the leather cover of her journal absentmindedly.

"Your diary huh?" Duke snorted as she closed her book, rolling over on the bed and looking upside down at the girl in blue deviously. "Lets have a listen... Come on, just a lil something?" Duke pressured on, this catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Come on newbie, don't be pulling on my dick I know you can share something." Chandler grinned, her perfectly white teeth glistening in the bathroom light. 

"You don't have to RonRon, Chandy just likes to mess with you" The small girl lying on the floor comforted, kicking her feet in the air behind her. 

"Don't call me that." Chandler said with a growl, stepping out of the bathroom with a bare face and natural hairdo.

"What? Chandy? You don't like that ChanChan?" Mac taunted as the lady in red sauntered over with an annoyed smile on her face.

"Shut up Mac. I'm tired of your shit." Chandler stated through a loving smile, plopping down next to the smaller girl and running a hand over McNamara's golden blonde hair.

"Why do all your nicknames repeat?" Duke asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Not all of em, Dukey. You're special." Mac winked, snuggling up to Chandler who couldn't help but wrap up the cheerful girl. For having a pretty crappy night she was taking things pretty well, the boy didn't even try to call or at least tell her but oddly her spirits where raised.

"Oh, fantastic." Duke groaned, falling back dramatically onto the bed only to roll off into the floor and land with a snorting laugh. The rest of the group laughing along, it was getting to be that time of night when everything got funny.

"We should do something to pass the time. I've got a couple ideas..." Mac suggested, looking around the room for some ideas, only to have her eyes rest on Chandler and the bed. "Never mind." She trailed off.

"Okay then, how bout spin the bottle? If not, drink the bottle is always an option." Veronica joked with a rough forced laugh, trying to ease the obvious sexual tension vibes Mac was throwing off. 

"Let's do it!"Mac chirped, bouncing excitedly from her seat on the carpet, legs crisscrossed.

"Great! Wait which one?" 

\----------------on the floor---------------------------------

"So you all know the rules obviously." The brunette started, taking a quick look around the circle. In the middle lie a hastily drank empty bottle of beer, passed around till the last drop.

"Duh Veronica we're not twelve." Chandler growled, staring intently at her perfectly polished nails. She sat on her side, looking almost like a goddess as her floral robe draped over her smooth skin.

"Wait we're playing spin the bottle, does that mean we're um kissing?" McNamara muttered, tapping her exposed thighs awkwardly.

"Of course Heather, are you okay with that?" Chandler grinned, her eyes almost looking sympathetic as she looked to the flustered teen who was clearly excited to play but trying her best to hide it. Even though to Heather it wasn't working. Heather looked so beautiful right now and Mac just couldn't hide it.

"Oh i um yes yup that's fine yup great." Mac stuttered out, flashing a quick pair of thumbs up and averting her eyes from the rest of the group.

"Don't make this weird dude." Duke warned, giving Mac a look of caution. She was gonna make it weird.

"So you guys are perfectly cool with this?" Veronica questioned, her statement coming out with a ton of disbelief. The three most popular girls in the entire school are casual with playing spin the bottle when the only options are girls. To Veronica this was a mind fuck. Granted she only dreamed about making out with just one of these chicks, all three was a miracle.

"Listen newbie, we've been friends since elementary school. Do the math." Chandler joked, her jokes always seemed like a insult when really she just didn't have the capability of not sounding like a bitch.

"But you're straight right?" The girl in blue wondered aloud, both literally and physically scratching her head.

"Well, since we're all friends here and I could ruin all your lives with a snap of my fingers then I'll be honest." Chandler began as she adjusted her robe, "God no. Actually none of us are." She said with a flash of her fang like teeth, the other girls looking at her immediately with scared confusion present on their faces. "What? She was bound to know sometime." 

"Me and Heather here actually had a little fling in the past. Don't tell anyone though." The petite blond smirked, throwing a soft playful punch into the arm of the queen. "Actually, Chan, would you be interested in picking up where we left off?" Mac chuckled, clenching up just in case Chandler** really** said no.

"God don't tell me i'm your rebound." The girl in red groaned with a roll of her eyes, though she was fighting off her own stupid grin that threatened to seize power. 

"I mean, not exactly right?" Mac laughed, shrugging one shoulder. Her own eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Whatever loser, i'm down." Chandler smiled, receiving a squeal of happiness in reply from the smaller blonde who leaped into her arms. The other two looking on with genuine affection. 

"Well let's celebrate and get started nerds!" Veronica shouted, grabbing the bottle firmly and giving it a strong spin. 

Little did those two know that their duo would soon turn into quartet, and these late night get togethers would turn into something so much more than just 4 friends hanging out. It would turn into love and something stronger than what they'd know. It only took a spark. What was perfect for one is now perfect for four.


End file.
